How Could You?
by ElphieAmnerisMarquez
Summary: He's dying and it's all her fault. What did she do to make him so weak?Rated T to be safe. Complete
1. It's Okay Honey

Author's Note: Short yes I know. It's going to be a short fic. For Chelsea. 333

Chapter One

It's Okay Honey

"It's alright baby." She said as she put the wash cloth into the cold water. "You'll be fine, don't worry, the ambulance is coming right now."

His only response was a groan. "It hurts."

"I know. I know."

She put the cloth on his forehead dabbing the sweat away.

He was so pale. It looked as though if she moved him he would break. It scared her so much to see him like this.

"It's okay honey." She said as she held his hand lightly.

How could she have done this to him? It was her fault her was dying.

Mark, it was Mark's fault. It wasn't hers. She never would have done something like that to him.

But, why would Mark want to do something like that either.

No, it was her fault. All her fault that her love was now dying. She was the reason why she could never kiss him again.

Her fault she could never see him smile. Never hear his laugh again. The only thing she would see forever now was him dying.

The tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Come on, stay with me." She begged as her voice cracked.

How could she have done this to him?

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

The tears poured down her face as she held his weak body in her arms. His face was rested lightly on her chest. He was dying and there was nothing she could do.

The siren sounded softly in the distance. But they would be too late.

"I love you." She whispered as she stroked his cheek. "I love you." She whispered over and over.


	2. Drinking Night

Author's note: A bit out of character? Or No? Badly written. Yes. I tried, but it's my first time writing a Rent story, please forgive me.

Chapter Two

Drinking Night

"Do you really think you should be drinking Ang?" Collins asked as he straightened his tie in the mirror.

"I'll be fine, it's only one little drink." She said as she brought the beer bottle to her lips again.

"I'll get a promotion if this interview goes well." He said, and began to become frustrated when his tie wouldn't cooperate.

Angel set down the bottle with a small laugh. "Here, let me." She walked over and made the tie perfectly straight, letting her fingers linger on his neck before pulling away.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. "I'll be back around eleven."

"I'll probably be asleep. You know I hate staying awake."

"Maybe you could go visit Mimi." Collins suggested as he grabbed his case.

"Good idea!" She happily kissed him. "I'll be over at the loft."

Angel left the apartment with him, grabbing the case of beer as she exited. She kissed him one more time as they stood at the bus stop.

Collins got into the waiting cab, while Angel boarded the bus.

Not even ten minutes later she was knocking on Mimi's door. "I thought you'd like to have a drinking night with me."

"Hey Angel! Of course. You know I love our drinking nights." Mimi said happily.

Angel held a crying Mimi in her arms a while later.

"I just don't understand. Why is Roger so angry at me for using? I mean, he seems to hate me." She said as she cried onto Angel's shoulder.

"It's okay sweetie. He just doesn't want you hurt." Angel cooed.

Mimi continued to cry on Angel's shoulder for a bit longer. A while later she said, "I love you." And then drifted to sleep.

Angel smiled slightly and let go of Mimi, and got off the couch, lightly putting Mimi's head on a pillow.

As she watched her sleep Angel continued to drink. She was finishing off the rest of the case, and set down the last empty bottle. She suddenly had an urge to see _him_.

She walked out of Mimi's loft and upstairs. Hopefully he's still awake, she thought as she knocked on the door.

"Hey Angel." Mark said with a smile. "What are you doing here-?"

He was cut off by Angel's lips crashing against his.


	3. What Are You Doing?

Chapter Three

What are you Doing?

Mark began to kiss her back, but realized who it was he was kissing. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back lightly.

"Angel we can't do this, you're with Collins. This isn't right."

Angel had a pout on her lips.

"Are you saying that because you don't love me?"

"No I do, it's just…" Mark sighed. "Well, I've only known for a week now that I like guys for starters and, you're with Collins!"

The only reason that Mark had decided to become gay was because he realized that he was in love with Angel, he wanted to be with her, but it still wasn't right.

Angel kissed him and pushed him towards the couch as she closed the door with her foot. She bit his lip as she removed his shirt.

"It'll be our little secret."

"Angel, please… you… have… to stop." He was becoming disoriented. Angel's kissed on his chest were driving him over the edge.

Mark put his hands on the sides of her face and brought her lips to his.

As he did this he ran his hand down her back. He then slowly began to slide his fingers up her thigh.

Angel squirmed at his touch. "That tickles." She whined. She smirked as she took off his clothes. Then she pushed him, so he sat down on the couch.

She began to strip for him and then made Mark lay down on the couch on his stomach.

She positioned herself behind him.

"Don't worry it will only hurt for a bit."

She was now moving rhythmically with him. Right when she felt her body wanting to let loose the door opened.

"Angel! What are you doing?" Collins asked as the tears filled his eyes. "Never mind, I don't want to know." He said hotly and quickly left the loft.


	4. Christmas

Author's note: There's a part in here were the words are underlined. They're like that because it's the same words from the first chapter, and I wanted to make sure that everyone knew that.

Chapter Four

Christmas

It was Christmas now and nobody was feeling the Christmas spirit. During those five months Angel's 'Drinking Night' had not left any of their minds.

Mark closed himself off to the world. He stayed in his room, and barely left it. He had given up on life. Just a month ago he had found out that he had AIDS and now he didn't speak to anyone.

Collins made it so that he only said several words to Angel a day. Such as, "Morning," or "Not hungry." The lack of communication wasn't bothering him at all, at least, on the surface. Inside he was dying. He could feel the disease begin to eat him up, and he felt himself getting weaker and weaker.

The day before Christmas a letter came to the loft addressed, **Angel Dumott Schunard**. "It's from Mark." Collins said as he threw the letter to her.

Angel sat up in bed and opened up the envelope as Collins left to the living room. She looked at the writing, it was almost illegible, there were tear stains on it, and it was very short.

_Angel,_ it read, _I don't blame you for giving me AIDS. It was my fault and mine alone. It's been so hard to live now, knowing that my life will be cut short. I'll never get to do all the things I wanted to do. I can never become a great director; I can never fall in love again. But, remember I will never blame you for it. There's no easy way to say this, but I have to tell you. I can't go on anymore. I can't live with myself. I'm sorry for being a coward, and making my life shorter than it will ever be, but I just can't do it. I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_Mark Cohen_

The tears were in Angel's eyes as she read the note. She was about to call for Collins but she heard a crash from the living room. She quickly got out of bed and saw a dying Collins on the floor. "Oh my god." She said as she pulled him up onto the couch.

"It's alright baby." She said as she put a wash cloth into cold water. "You'll be fine, don't worry, the ambulance is coming right now."

His only response was a groan. "It hurts."

"I know. I know." 

She put the cloth on his forehead dabbing the sweat away.

He was so pale. It looked as though if she moved him he would break. It scared her so much to see him like this.

"It's okay honey." She said as she held his hand lightly.

The tears were pouring down her cheeks. 

"Come on, stay with me." She begged as her voice cracked.

How could she have done this to him?

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

The tears poured down her face as she held his weak body in her arms. His face was rested lightly on her chest. He was dying and there was nothing she could do. 

His breath was becoming slower, and shallower. "I… love you." He breathed out.

He didn't move again.

Just a week later Angel stood in the cemetery staring at the two new gravestones. The names on them were, _Mark Cohen_ and _Tom Collins_.


End file.
